Last Day of Magic
by Ollie.x3
Summary: Companion story to "The Last Goodbye". Serenate & Chair, post-season 5. Rated M, just in case.
1. Get Him To The Greek

_Companion piece to The Last Goodbye. Focuses on Serenate & Chair. Random chapters, looking at different aspects of their lives._

_Update:_

_Blair proposed to Chuck on the roof of the Empire. Chuck discovered that he has a younger half-brother. Serena moved to Greece for six months. Nate was struggling to let Serena go. Dan left for Morocco, to re-connect with Vanessa._

_There will be no Humphrey in this story. I will mention him in later chapters, but only when necessary. (You'll see why.)_

_I apologize for any mistakes. I'm tired, and too lazy to read through to find any typos._

* * *

**GET HIM TO THE GREEK**

_What if you move?_  
_What if you hide?_  
_There's only so much you can miss_  
_Before we both collide_

Last Day of Magic - The Kills

It was early July - the sun was out, New York was unbelievably humid, and Nate was in a bad mood.

"Why so grumpy, Archibald?"

Nate sipped at his cup of coffee as he watched Blair take a seat at the breakfast table, wearing only panties and Chuck's shirt.

"I'm fine," he insisted, but his tone suggested otherwise.

"Is this about Serena?" she asked, leaning back in her chair.

"No," he answered, too quickly. She cocked an eyebrow. "_Fine_. " He sighed. "Yes, it is."

"She's coming back in three months. You should be happy. I know how much you've missed her."

"I am happy," he replied. "But she's already been _gone_ for three months. I don't know if I can make it through another three."

"I'm confused," Blair admitted. "She said you both got closure last year, at the Constance party, and you dated Lola for months - why are you suddenly so in love with her?"

"I've _always_ been in love with her. She just hasn't always felt the same way."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Oh, please. She couldn't choose between you and Dan, even though she was convinced that Dan was the love of her life. And it was because you were there, in the back of her mind, and she couldn't let you go."

"That doesn't mean she's in love with me."

"No," Blair agreed. "But she definitely has lingering feelings for you, and with Dan out of the picture for good, this is your moment."

Nate was about to respond, but was cut off by Chuck's husky voice.

"What are you gossiping about?"

"Serena," Blair answered, as Nate said, "Nothing."

He smirked. "Don't bother, Nathaniel. You've always been a terrible liar." He sat down in the seat next to Blair and kissed her softly. "Good morning."

"Good morning," she replied, grinning against his lips.

"You're disgusting."

Blair laughed. "Don't be jealous, Nate."

He huffed and turned away from them, to fill up Monkey's bowl, just as the dog entered the kitchen. He made a bee-line for Blair, falling at her feet as she scratched him behind the ears.

"If you really miss her so much, you should fly out there," Chuck suggested, as he opened up his copy of the New York times.

"What?" Nate asked, shocked. "I can't just fly out there!"

"You can when your best friend owns a jet," Blair argued.

Nate paused, mulling over the idea. "You really think that's a good idea?"

Blair shrugged. "It's the best you've got," she reasoned, before warning him, "But be careful. In all of her emails, she's been talking about Alexio, or Nikandros, or Ephraim. If she _is _seeing someone, you can't get mad at her and leave. That's not fair."

"Why would I stay if she's with sleeping with some guy?" he shot back, frustrated. "Alexio." He scoffed. "What kind of name is that?"

"A greek one," Chuck replied. "You know, 'cause he's from Greece."

"Thank you for you for your input, Bass," Blair said, shooting him a look. "Just go. It's worth a shot, and who knows, maybe she'll come to her senses, ditch Alex, and have some fun with you." Blair winked at him.

Nate pulled a face. "Just because I can hear you having sex every night, doesn't mean you can talk about it freely, while I'm around."

Blair ignored him and continued to stroke Monkey. Chuck followed Nate out into the living room and sat next to him on the couch.

"I need to talk to you."

"What's up?" Nate asked, turning on the TV.

"I'm moving out."

Nate's eyes widened. "What? Why? This is _your_ hotel!"

"I know that," Chuck said, rolling his eyes. "But Blair and I are getting married this winter, and we can't build a life together if we're living with my best friend, and her ex-boyfriend."

He had a point. "Where will you live? Where will _I _live?"

Chuck laughed. "Don't panic, Nathaniel. You can stay here. This is as much your apartment, as it is mine. And I have something arranged for us."

"What do you mean?"

"I bought us a penthouse."

"When?" Nate shouted, shocked by all this new information.

"Shut up!" Chuck hissed. "I'm surprising Blair today, so you need to keep your voice down."

"When?" Nate asked, quieter.

"Last week," he answered. "I'd been searching with a realtor for the past month, but a two-level penthouse on 5th went up for sale last week, with a view that overlooks the Met. I _had _to buy it."

"_Overlooks the Met_? Blair's gonna love it."

Chuck smirked. "I know."

"I'm happy for you, man," Nate said, patting him on the shoulder. "But I'm going to miss having you around."

"Don't get all weepy on me," Chuck teased. "We'll still see each other all the time."

"Chuck!" Blair yelled from the kitchen. "Can we order room service? I want pancakes."

Chuck reached for the phone, sighing. "I'll have to hire a cook when we move. The only food she can make is pumpkin pie, and she still needs Dorota's assistance."

Nate laughed and flipped over to ESPN as Chuck ordered Blair's pancakes, and bacon and eggs for himself.

* * *

The following day, as Chuck and Blair were in the limo, heading to a viewing of the penthouse, Nate called Chuck, panicked.

"I don't think I can do this."

"You flew to Europe just to see her. You can't bail, now."

Nate sighed. "You're right. But what if she doesn't want to see me?"

Blair snatched the phone out of Chuck's hand. "Nate, man up. Knock on the door, and stay composed. _Don't_ blurt out your feelings as soon as you see her - you need to build up to that. Test the waters, first."

"_'Test the waters'? _What does that even mean?"

"Keep things casual. You're visiting her as her friend, so you need to begin with some innocent flirting, and progress from there, until you're sure she won't panic, when you tell her how you feel."

"Okay," Nate sighed. "This is going to be so much harder than I imagined."

Blair laughed. "Bye, Nate. And good luck!"

She hung up the phone and passed it back to Chuck, before grinning at him. "I can't wait to see your surprise!"

He laughed and took her hand in his. "We're almost there."

Blair watched the buildings lining Fifth Avenue pass her by, frowning as they pulled to a stop, opposite the Met.

"Why are we here?" she asked, looking around, as they exited the limo.

"Because your surprise is here."

He pulled her along, as he walked to the entrance of the building.

"Chuck," she said, drawing out his name. "Did you buy us an apartment?"

"Maybe," he replied, coyly.

He pushed the Penthouse button in the elevator.

"The penthouse!" she exclaimed, smiling.

Blair had so many questions she wanted to ask, and could barely contain her excitement.

As soon as they entered the suite, Blair gasped, her heels clicking along the marble floor as she rushed over to the large window.

"This view if perfect!" she said, sighing as she looked down at the museum. "I've really missed those steps."

Chuck laughed and pulled her away from the window. "Why don't you take a look around?"

She wandered around the first floor, admiring the fireplaces, the grand staircase, and the archways that connected the foyer and the dining room, to the living room.

"Oh, Chuck. It's so beautiful."

"I'm glad you like it. But this only the first floor. The second is pretty great, too."

They looked around the four guest bedrooms, first. They all had large windows that allowed lots of light into the rooms, and had enough space for a king-size bed, in each.

"I was thinking that these rooms could be reserved for our future children," she smiled softly at him, and his plans for their future, "and the master bedroom, down the hall, will be our bedroom."

The master bedroom was situated at the corner of the building, and had two walk-in closets - one for each of them. Plush carpet lined the floors, there was another ornate fireplace, and they had a large balcony, with views of the museum, below.

It was perfect; everything Blair could have wished for, and more.

"We can have a decorator in by the end of the week, and you can discuss color schemes, and fabrics," Chuck informed her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. "This is incredible. I can't believe you bought this for us."

He shrugged. "We're going to be married; we need our own home."

She kissed him again, smiling against his lips. "When can we move in?"

"Well, I've already signed all the neccessary paperwork, so we can move in as soon as the decorators are finished."

She laughed, giddy, and looked around their new bedroom. "I was thinking purple, for this room. What do you think?"

He smiled. "That sounds perfect."

* * *

Nate had finally worked up the courage to speak to Serena, and softly knocked on the door, to her rented cottage.

"Coming!" she shouted, as she rushed over, to open it. She threw the door open and stopped in shock, before throwing her arms around Nate. "Nate! What are you doing here?"

"I thought I'd come visit you," he explained, wrapping his arms around her waist.

She pulled back and smiled at him, keeping her fingers linked behind his neck. "It's so good to see you!"

He smiled at her, taking in her appearance. She was more blonde, and tan, and relaxed, than the last time he had seen her. She was perfect.

She ushered him inside, and got him a beer from the fridge, as he made himself comfortable on her couch.

"I hope you don't mind me turning up, like this."

She smiled. "Of course, not. It's nice to see a familiar face."

They fell into an easy conversation, and Nate caught her up on all the recent events, back home.

"I'm really proud of Blair for taking control, and propsing to him. She's wanted a life with Chuck for so long, and she was the only thing standing in the way of that happening."

"Yeah, it's really great," Nate agreed. "I don't think I've ever seen them, so happy. They're going to check out the penthouse Chuck bought them, today."

"He bought them a penthouse? But what about his suite at the Empire?"

"I'm still staying there," he explained. "But they're trying to do things right, this time, and I guess Chuck wanted them to have a 'marital home'."

She giggled. "They're so cute. I really miss them, both."

"They miss you," Nate replied. "Especially, Blair. She's refused to do any wedding planning, until you return. I think she regrets pushing you away, when she planned her wedding to Louis."

"Well, that entire relationship was a mess," Serena said, sadly. "This is different. This is it for them."

Nate smiled. "Yeah, it is. Kind of makes me wonder, though."

"Wonder what?"

"How Chuck Bass managed to find his soulmate, and settle down, before I did. I mean, he's going to be somebody's husband, at the age of twenty-two. _Blair Waldorf's_ husband, no less. At seventeen, I always thought that was where I'd end up."

"I don't think anything has worked out, the way we thought it would."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No," she answered. "Not at all."

Serena showed him to the guest bedroom, and told him to change into something lighter. It was mid-afternoon, which meant it was very hot, and if Serena was going to drag him around a large street market, for hours, he didn't want to be walking around in jeans.

She linked her arm through his as they strolled through the streets, exploring the market stalls. Serena bought some fresh strawberries, and they snacked on them as they looked around.

"So, this is what you do now? Walk around markets, buying beaded jewellery that Blair wouldn't approve of, and eating fresh fruit."

"Sometimes," she admitted. "But I also come here to buy ingredients, and spices. And there's a rag market, every two weeks."

"Wait," Nate said, coming to a stop. He turned to her, confused. "You buy _ingredients_? But you can't cook!"

"I've been learning," she explained. "Nik taught me the basics, and I've been experimenting with different spices, and stuff. It's fun."

"Nikandros?" he blurted out, annoyed.

"Yeah. How did you know?"

"Blair mentioned him," he explained, trying to sound casual.

"Oh. Right."

They walked back to her cottage, and Serena stopped by the cottage before her's, to drop off some gifts. She'd told him all about Maya and Nora, the seven year-old twin sisters, who lived in the neighboring cottage. She adored them, and would always buy things for them at the market.

He watched, smiling, as the two dark-haired girls pulled Serena into a hug. She laughed and crouched down to their level, to pull them closer.

"They're cute," he said, as they left the cottage, Serena still waving at the girls.

"Yeah, they're so sweet. Their mom's really nice, too. She invites me over for dinner, every Sunday."

"Wow. You've made a whole new life for yourself, here."

She smiled, nodding. "I really love it."

"Are you ever going to come back to New York?"

"Of course," she responded. "New York is my home. I love this place, but I miss you guys, and I can't just stay away from you. You're my family."

"I guess you're right. We pretty much raised each other."

"Oh, no," Serena disagreed. "I'm not being held repsonsible for Chuck. Who knows why he turned out, the way he did."

Nate laughed. "Come on. You love him, really."

"Yeah," she admitted, sighing. "I do."

When they entered the cottage, Serena went straight to the kitchen, and placed what she had bought, on the kitchen island.

"We're going out tonight," she informed him.

"We are?"

She grinned. "I'm taking you to my favorite beach bar. It's really chill. There's good music, good alcohol, and I know the owner, so we'll definitely get some free drinks." She walked out of the kitchen, patting him on the chest as she passed. "We're leaving in an hour. I know how long it takes you to do your hair, so you should start getting ready."

He rolled his eyes, but did as she said.

* * *

Blair lay across the bed, pouting, with her head resting on her arms. Chuck was in the bathroom, brushing his teeth, but he could hear her huffing, in their bedroom.

"I can't believe we have to wait a month for the decorators to be finished. I want to move in, now!"

He laughed and turned the bathroom light off, before lying next to her. He wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled her on top of him. She giggled as he swung her round.

"It's only two weeks; fourteen days until we have our own home," he reasoned.

"That's too long!" she moaned. "Can't you pay the decorators more, to make them work faster?"

"I'm already paying them more than I should be, to make sure they finish in two weeks!"

She sighed. "I know. I'm sorry. I just really love our home, and once we start living there, we really _are_ building our futures, together."

"I'm excited about moving in, too. But I want our house to be perfect, which means we have to allow the decorators enough time, to do a good job."

She rolled off of him, and moved under the comforter. "I hate it when you're right."

He smirked and slid in beside her. "Are we really going to bed? It's only ten."

"I thought we could watch a movie," she said, turning on the TV.

He rested his head against her chest, as she ran her fingers through his hair.

"Did I tell you that Diana has a business meeting in New York, next week? She's bringing Josh with her."

"That's great," she said, smiling. "How long are they staying?"

"Only a week. But I get to see him - that's all that matters."

"Have you told him about our engagement?"

"Yeah. He was really excited about going to a wedding, and he said he was proud of me, for making you my girlfriend."

He grinned as Blair laughed and leaned down to kiss him.

"We can show him the penthouse, while he's here. His room won't be decorated, but some of the furniture will be in. And you can take him to the toy store. He needs his own things, for when he stays."

Chuck sat up, frowning in confusion. "_His_ room?"

She smiled. "I told the decorators to turn one of the guest rooms into Joshua's bedroom. I thought it would be nice for him, to have somewhere to stay, when he visits."

Chuck nodded, a small smile, lifting the corners of his lips. "Thank you, for doing that. It's a great idea. I don't know why I didn't think of it."

"You were too busy, thinking about our future children." She laughed when he cheeks turned uncharacteristically pink. "Did you really think I'd let that slide?"

She ran her fingers along his cheek and smiled. "I think it's sweet that you thought about that. I like knowing that we're finally on the same page, when it comes to what we want in the future."

She kissed him softly, and then turned the TV off.

"I thought you wanted to watch a movie."

"Not anymore," she said, moving to sit on top of him. "I have something much more fun, in mind."

He smirked and ran his hands up her sides, pushing up her nightgown. "Is that so?"

* * *

Nate leaned back in his hammock, as he watched Serena dance. They made eye contact, and she grinned, before running over to him.

"Don't you love this place?" she asked, as she lay next to him.

He wrapped a piece of her hair around his finger. "Yeah. It's awesome."

There was a bar situated inside the cliff, and hammocks hung from trees, right across the beach. In front of the bar, people danced and sat around the bonfire, and above them, people dived from the cliff, to the sea, below.

"I loved coming here on my own, but it's _so_ much better with you. You're always fun, Nate. That's what I love about you."

He smiled and continued to twirl her hand around his finger.

"How long are you staying for?"

"As long as I check in with the Spectator, every couple days, I can stay until November, when you leave."

She clapped her hands together, in delight. He laughed, watching her silly, tipsy behavior. She acted like a child, when she was drunk.

"We're going to have the best time!" she informed him. "There's so many great places to go, and we can take Maya and Nora out, for the day!"

They continued to swing, gently, on the hammock, as Serena listed off her plans for them.

"I'm so glad you're here," she said, suddenly. She turned to him and traced her finger along his cheekbone. "I missed you, Natie."

He laughed at her somber tone. "You were only gone for three months."

"No," she argued. "I don't just mean this summer. I've missed you since the Constance ball, last year. I've missed you since I left for Paris, two years ago. I was so stupid."

"Hey," he murmured. "That's in the past. Forget about it."

"Right," she whispered. "Forget about it."

She slowly leaned forward, and pressed her lips to his. He responded immediately, moving over her and pushing her back into the hammock. She pulled at his hair, moaning as he pressed his weight into her.

"We should get out of here," she whispered, as he kissed along her neck.

"Yeah," he agreed, breathless. "We really should."

* * *

Nate woke first, the following morning. He squinted as the sun streaming in through the window, and turned away from the light, towards Serena. She was lay on her stomach, her hair spilling across her shoulders, and the bed sheet riding low on her back.

He ran his fingers along her spine, and watched her smile, lazily.

"Morning," she whispered.

"Morning," he whispered back, brushing the hair from her eyes. "You feeling okay?"

She nodded. "I didn't drink as many margaritas, as I thought."

He smirked. "You were pretty tipsy."

"I'm on vacation. I'm supposed to be having a good time," she reasoned.

"Speaking of having a good time," he began. "What are we doing today?"

"Whatever we want, Natie."


	2. Friends With Benefits

_The Serenate situation is left open-ended in this chapter, but I will address it, soon. Trust me._

_This chapter is pretty sappy at the end. You've been warned. I own nothing._

* * *

**FRIENDS WITH BENEFITS**

Blair stared at the instructions in her hand, the paper shaking slightly, as her hands trembled.

Her phone vibrated against the bathroom counter, and she quickly snatched it up.

"Thank God you called!"

"What's wrong?" Serena asked, panicked. "You said it was an emergency."

"I think I'm pregnant," she said, cutting to the chase.

It was silent for a few seconds. "Oh, my God."

"I know."

"Have you taken a test?"

"I just took one," Blair said. "But I still have to wait two minutes."

Serena sighed. "Are you okay?"

"No," she said, her voice cracking. "I mean, if I am pregnant, I'll be happy. This is all I've ever wanted - a family with Chuck. But what if something goes wrong?" She sniffled. "I can't lose another baby."

"It's gonna be okay, B. What happened to your baby was a tragic accident, but this baby will be another wonderful thing you have to look forward to."

"We don't even know if there is a baby," she pointed out.

"Have you told Chuck?"

"Not yet," Blair admitted. "I don't want to worry him, especially if the test is negative."

"You need to tell him, Blair. You can't keep things from each other - not this time."

"I will tell him," Blair assured her. "Just not right now."

They were both silent as they waited for the few remaining seconds. When the time was up, Blair slowly lifted it up and looked at the little window.

"What does it say?" Serena asked, impatient.

"I'm not pregnant."

Serena was surprised by the sadness in Blair's tone. She sounded like she was about to cry.

"B? Are you still there?"

"Yeah," Blair said, wiping a tear from her cheek. "God, I feel so stupid. It's better this way; we aren't ready. I should be glad."

"Don't say that. You're allowed to be upset," Serena reasoned.

"I'm gonna go," Blair said, quietely. "Thank you for calling me. I really needed you."

"I'm always here, B. I'll see you in two weeks," she said, trying to lighten the mood.

Blair smiled. "Two weeks."

* * *

"Is she okay?" Nate asked, when Serena ended the call.

"Yeah," she said, placing her cell phone in her bag. "Just a little shaken up. She'll be okay."

"Can you tell me what is was about, or..."

Serena bit her lip. "I don't think I should say."

He smiled. "That's fine. If you can't tell me, I'm not going to push it."

She smiled, grateful that he was dropping the subject, and picked up her menu.

"I think I'm going to have yet another gyro sandwich," she said, still scanning the menu. "Blair always frowns upon me for liking Greek food, so I'm making the most of it, before we go home."

"You eat, like, two of those things, every day," he said, laughing.

"Do I have to remind you, yet again, that this is a vaction, so I'm allowed to indulge myself?"

He held his hands up, surrendering. "Hey, I'm not criticizing you. I like that you have such a healthy appetite."

She snorted. "Shut up. You sound like a mother, talking to their teenage daughter."

"Come on, you know what I meant. It's nice to go out with a girl who isn't worried about eating too much, in front of me. Honestly, it's makes dates in restaurants, _really_ exhausting."

Her eyes twinkled as her lips quirked up in a small smile. "Is that what we're doing?" she asked. "Going out?"

He shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "I guess. What would you call this thing between us?"

"I'd call it... friends with benefits."

Serena frowned as she watched his entire body tense. "_Friends_. Okay."

"Nate?" He refused to look at her. "Nate, did I say something wrong?"

"No," he insisted, though his tone told her, otherwise. "I'm sorry, I'm just... I'm not feeling that great. I think I'm going to head back to the cottage."

He was out of his chair before she could stop him. "Nate, wait! What about lunch?"

"I'm not hungry."

He walked away with his shoulders slumped, and his head hanging in defeat. When she returned to the cottage an hour later, he was gone.

* * *

Blair was snuggled up beneather the comforter, as Chuck changed into his pajamas. He'd been in meetings all day, so she hadn't seen him. Usually, this would annoy her, but she had needed the time alone.

She still wasn't ready to face him, but she couldn't help but smile as Chuck got into bed, and wrapped himself around her.

"I missed you today," he said, kissing her neck.

She reached up to run her fingers through his hair. "I missed you, too."

"Are you okay?" he asked, softly.

"Yes. Why wouldn't I be?"

Chuck rested his chin on her shoulder. "I saw the pregnancy test in the trash." She tensed up, so he ran his hand along her hip, soothingly. "You should have told me."

"I was scared," she whispered, taking his hand and pulling his arm tighter, around her.

"Why?" Chuck asked. "I know we're young, but we're getting married, and we're about to move into our own home. We could support a child if we had to."

"I know," Blair responded. "That isn't why I was scared."

"Then, what was it?"

"What if I lose our baby, Chuck? I lost my first child - what if I lose any children we create? I couldn't handle it."

"That wasn't your fault, Blair. You couldn't have done anything to save her."

She nodded and tears spilled down her cheeks. "I know that. It's just... it's always going to be a concern for me."

He bured his face in her hair. "I'm sorry. I don't know how to fix this."

She turned to him and took his face in her hands. "You don't have to fix anything, Chuck. We _will _have children one day, and they'll be the smartest, most cunning kids, the Upper East Side has ever seen."

He laughed and kissed her. "I don't doubt that, for a second."

She ran her thumb along his cheekbone and leaned in for another, softer kiss.

"Goodnight, Bass."

"Night, Waldorf."

* * *

The following morning, they were both woken by the loud noises, coming from the living room.

"Who is that?" Blair moaned, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Go back to sleep. I'll go check."

Chuck stumbled into the living room, only half-awake. He expected to find Monkey running around the living room, knocking things over. Instead, he found his best friend, throwing his suitcases around, angrily.

"Some of us are trying to sleep, Nathaniel."

Nate dropped the suitcase and turned to Chuck, his eyes, apologetic. "I'm sorry, man."

"It's fine," he said, waving him off. "What happened? Why are you back so early?"

He sighed. "Serena happened."

Chuck groaned. "It's too early in the morning for drama. You can tell me later, when I've slept for the recommended eight hours."

Nate attempted to fall alseep, too, but he couldn't stop thinking about Serena, and their conversation at the restaurant. Did she really think of him as _just_ a friend?

A couple hours later, Blair entered his room, and lay down next to him.

"What happened, Archibald?"

He placed his hands behind his head. "I'm done with her, Blair. I can't do it, anymore."

She slapped his chest. "Stop being so dramatic, and tell me what happened."

"We slept together, the night I arrived." He ignored Blair's disapproving look. "And things were great. For two months, we acted like a normal couple, and I really thought we were getting somewhere."

"But..." Blair prompted.

"But she called us 'friends with benefits'." Blair winced. "And it's bullshit. Benefits means sex, and what we had was definitely more than that."

"Yeah, to you. Did you even tell her how you feel?" Nate silence was all the answer, she needed. "Oh, my God! She's not a mind-reader, Nate. How was she supposed to know that your relationship meant more to you?"

"You know I've never been very good at keeping things to myself. You've always said I have a terrible pokerface."

"It's true. You really do."

"I just don't understand how she can be so oblivious!"

Blair shot him a look. "Do you not know Serena?"

* * *

As Nate informed Blair about his disastrous lunch with Serena, Chuck recieved a call from his step-sister.

"Hello, sis."

"Can we meet for breakfast?"

He rested the phone on his shoulder, as he put on his watch. "I'm not sure if you're aware of this, but we're currently on different continents."

"I came home, Chuck. And I really need to talk to you."

He sighed. "You can't talk to Blair?"

"You understand Nate, better than Blair does."

He really didn't want to spend his morning discussing Nate and Serena, and whatever happened between them in Greece, but she had been there for him in his time of need, and it was only right that he offered her the same courtesy.

"Meet me in twenty mintues."

* * *

"He just left, without saying goodbye," she said, chewing on the olive, that came in her martini. "God, I'm so glad I can drink during breakfast with you, and there's no judgement."

"I'm a morning-drinker, too, sis," he said, raising the tumbler of scotch in his hand.

She laughed. "Yeah, and an afternoon-drinker, and an evening-drinker, and a night-"

"I get it," he said, cutting her off. He smirked and swallowed the contents of his glass.

"Do you know why Nate is so mad at me?"

"The guys in love with you, Serena."

She frowned. "What? No, he's not. He hasn't been in love with me, for a really long time."

"Right. Since you broke up, two years ago?" She nodded. "Well, since then, he has slept his way through my little black book - while attempting to get over you, and has dated both your stalker and your doppleganger."

"Lola was _not _my doppleganger."

Chuck laughed. "Oh. Okay."

"I don't like your tone," Serena said, her eyes narrowed.

He shrugged. "Whatever. I'm just trying to give you some insight."

"But if he's in love with me, why didn't he tell me?"

"He was scared that you'd reject him, and it looks like he was right to have those fears."

"I didn't reject him," Serena insisted. "I didn't know how he felt!"

"But now you do. So, go fix it," he stated, as if it was that simple. "I still have to live with him for another week - while the decoraters are finishing up - and watching him sit around, feeling sorry for himself, is _so_ boring."

He smeared his toast with butter, as she ate a spoonful of yoghurt. "He's even making Monkey depressed."

"God forbid, anything happens to your precious dog," Serena said, smiling fondly at his adoration for his pet.

"At this point, he's like my child," he admitted. "I never thought I'd be a doting father, but for some reason, I actually care about that mutt."

"I think it's cute. Good practice, for the future Waldorf-Bass brood." She paused, nervous about bringing up the next subject. "Speaking of... did you talk to Blair about the pregnancy test?"

He sighed and slumped back in his seat. "We talked about it last night, but what is there to say? She lost her child, and you can never fully recover from that. I just wanted to make her feel better, but I was helpless."

"I'm sorry."

"It's fine. Besides, it's our fault - we weren't being careful, enough." Chuck looked down at his watch and stood up, abruptly. "Shit! I have to go, sis. Important errands; you understand." He swiftly kissed her cheek, and placed some money down on the table. "Talk to Nate - he's pathetic without you."

She hit his arm. "Don't be mean. He's your best friend!"

"Exactly. And I want him to be happy," he said, walking backwards to the exit. "Call me when you've fixed things."

Serena leaned on the table, considering what Chuck had said. Was fixing this mess, really going to be as easy as Chuck said?

* * *

"Just talk to him, S," Blair urged.

Serena sipped her coffee, annoyed that Blair was giving her the same advice, that Chuck had. No one could give her a proper solution.

"What am I supposed to say? I didn't know he was in love with me, and I really hurt him! I'm not sure which one of us is the bad guy, in this situation, so I don't even know where to begin."

"No one's the bad guy, because you didn't do anything wrong. It was simple miscommunication."

"_Simple?_" she questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Blair sighed. "I have to go meet Chuck at the penthouse, so I can't sit around any longer, repeating myself. Stay here and wait for him, and try to clear the air."

"Why are you going to the penthouse?" Serena asked, as Blair attached a leash to Monkey's collar. "I thought you were in the process of re-decorating."

"We are," Blair said, angrily. "I can't believe the decorators made so many mistakes! They were being paid more than they were owed, and they_ still _did a bad job. Chuck said it was awful - he wouldn't even let me check out the damage."

"But it's okay, now?"

"Of course," she replied. "Chuck Bass doesn't allow the people he's paying to do a crappy job, and get away with it."

She leaned down to kiss Serena on the cheek, and pulled Monkey along to the elevator. "Call me tomorrow, and give me all the details, of what I'm sure is going to be a very comfortable and easy conversation."

Serena rolled her eyes at Blair's sarcasm, and waved her off. She turned on the TV, in need of something to do while she waited for Nate, even if it was watching_ Toddlers & Tiaras_.

* * *

"Chuck!" Blair called out, when she entered their penthouse.

After letting Monkey off his leash, he padded into the foyer, and began sniffing every square foot of his new home.

"In here," he shouted, from the living room.

She grinned at him, when she entered the room. "It looks incredible - it's exactly what I imagined."

"Good." He smiled. "I'm glad."

"Why did you want me here? You said you had something to show me."

He stood up from the couch, and took her hand in his.

"I haven't been entirely honest with you for the past two months." She frowned in confusion. "The decorators didn't mess up; in fact, they were fantastic. But we couldn't move in, because I had them do another important job for me."

"I don't understand."

"Come with me," he said, pulling her over to the staircase, and up to the second floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked, as Chuck guided her down the hallway, his hands covering her eyes.

"Just wait," he said, as he opened a door, and pushed her into the room. As soon as they were inside, Chuck removed his hands and murmured, "Surprise."

Blair looked around the room, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Is this what I think it is?"

He smiled and wrapped an arm around her waist. "A private Waldorf library. I had it built while the rest of the house was being decorated."

She turned to him, her eyes filled with tears. He was pretty sure they were happy tears, as she was smiling, too.

"It's gorgeous, Chuck."

The room was a similar color to her bedroom, at her mother's penthouse, and all the furniture was black and cream. There was a desk at the far end of the room, and a blue chaise longue in the corner. Every wall was lined with bookcases, filled with Blair's favorite novels, and there was a vase of fresh peonies on her desk.

"I hunted down some first editions for you," he said, running his hand along the desktop. "And I hired an artist, who made sure the painting was just like the one in your bedroom."

"What are you talking about? What painting?" He pointed to the wall behind her, and she turned around, gasping at what she saw. "Oh, my..."

A portrait of Marie Antionette adorned the wall, exactly like the one in her old room. She smiled as he fingers traced the paintwork, in awe of the art, the room, and the effort Chuck had put into it.

"Why did you do all this?" she asked, quietly.

He approached her, slowly, not wanting to distract her from the painting. "You lost your way this year - you forgot who Blair Waldorf was." She leaned back into him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "And yesterday, when you took that pregnancy test, I felt terrible. We should have been more careful, and I hated myself for putting you in that position."

"It wasn't your fault," Blair insisted. "It was a scare; a mistake."

"But we can't afford to make any more mistakes - not this time." He rested his chin on her shoulder. "You're slowly finding yourself again, and I don't want anything to get in the way of that. I thought this room could be a reminder of the strong woman you are - and always have been - especially when you're feeling lost. It's also a place for you to escape, when things get rough."

"Thank you," Blair murmured, leaning back to kiss his cheek. "It's perfect."

"No problem."

They were both silent for a few minutes, until Blair asked, "So, does this mean we can move in, now?"

He laughed. "Yes, Waldorf. We can _finally_ call this place home."


	3. My Best Friend's Wedding

_I hope I did this justice, and didn't make it too cheesy._

_Blair's Dress | __front: http:/ www. marchesa .co. uk /img/collections/bridal12fall/large/10__

_back: http:/ www. marchesa .co .uk _

_Serena's Dress | http:/ www. marchesa .co .uk _

* * *

**MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING**

_"You dream maker,_

_You heart-breaker._

_Wherever you're going, I'm going your way."_

Moon River - Audrey Hepburn

"I know you and Nate aren't talking right now, but please try to be civil."

Serena turning the page of her magazine, feigning disinterest. "I'll be civil, but I can't speak for him."

"Will you stop with this indifferent act?" Blair pleaded, sitting down next to her, on her bed. "I _know_ you're upset about what happened, so you don't need to pretend around me."

"I'm not pretending," Serena insisted. Blair raised her eyebrows. "_I'm not_."

"Oh, please, S. It's been a month! If you were okay with this situation, you'd stop ignoring Nate, and be his friend, again."

"He stopped talking to me, B," she pointed out. "He doesn't want to be my friend, so I'm not going to push him."

"No, he doesn't want to be your friend," Blair agreed. "He wants to be your _boy_friend."

* * *

_"Why are you being like this?" Serena asked, desperately._

_"'Cause I don't want this to be another fling to you," Nate replied, using air quotes. "You toss those guys aside like they're nothing, and I don't want to be one of them."_

_"You could never be nothing, Nate! You're one of my best friends," Serena argued. "And it's not like you're so innocent. Chuck told me that you made good use of his black book."_

_"Chuck should stay out of this!" Nate yelled, storming off, into his room._

_She followed him in there, determined to resolve things._

_"Why couldn't you just be honest with me, Nate?" _

_"I thought I was being pretty honest at the restaurant."_

_"By telling me that you thought we were 'going out', and getting mad at me, because I didn't think our relationship was that serious?" She scoffed. "That's not honesty - that's you acting like a douche, because you didn't get what you want."_

_"What I want is _you_!" he shouted. "But you don't want me back."_

_"I _do _want you."_

_"Yeah, but only in the biblical sense, right?" Her eyes fell to the floor. His voice softened, "Do you want to be with me?"_

_"I don't know," she murmured, truthfully. "Everything with Dan, this past year, was so horrible. And I liked having fun with you, with no strings ... there _were _strings attached; I just wasn't aware of it."_

_He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "I can't do this, Serena. If you don't want to be with me, then I think we should spend some time apart. I can't be around you when I feel like this, and I know you don't feel the same."_

_"You can't be serious." She reached for his hand. "Nate, please-"_

_He pulled away from her. "Please just leave."_

* * *

She threw down her magazine, frustrated with the conversation. Blair had wandered into her closet, to change into her dress for the evening.

"I'm not ready for a relationship, B. All the stuff that I went through with Dan was so stupid, and I was pathetic. It took me three years to really get over him, and I'm looking for something less intense," she explained. "I'm not going to find that with Nate."

"Is that really what this is about? Or are you just scared?" Blair said, speaking loud enough for Serena to hear her, from her closet.

"Why would I be scared?"

"It took you so long to get over Dan, and you know you'd be in the same predicament if you and Nate ever reconciled, and then fell apart. Especially, now that Dan's out of the picture."

Serena groaned, throwing herself back against the bed. "God, I don't know. Maybe you're right. Maybe I'm just being stupid."

"Well, you need to figure things out, before he moves on," Blair advised. "Now, tell me how I look."

She emerged from her closet, wearing a knee-length black dress, that was very low-cut. It wasn't Blair's typical choice, but the length was conservative enough, for it to be daring, but not trashy.

Serena's eyes widened. "Woah, B. Pulling out all the stops tonight, huh?"

Blair grinned, spinning around on her heels. "Do you like it?"

"You look amazing!"

"Chuck bought it for me," she said, smoothing out the fabric. "I wasn't sure about the cut, but now that I'm wearing it, I definitely approve of his choice."

Serena stood up, shook out her hair, and straightened out her clothes, before they headed downstairs.

"I've seated you next to me, and Nate is by Chuck, so you don't have talk to him," Blair informed her, trying to alleviate some of her worry.

She smiled. "Okay. Thank you."

"Now, come. Nate and Chuck are waiting for us in the living room, and I want to 'wow' them, when I walk down the staircase."

Serena laughed and followed her out of her bedroom.

* * *

"You look incredible," Chuck murmured, pressing his lips to Blair's neck. "I'm so glad I decided to buy that dress for you."

Blair giggled, unfazed by her mother's disapproving stare, as she sat across from them.

The bride and groom - as well as their parents, maid of honor, and best man - had all attended the wedding rehersal earlier that day. Blair had organized a rehersal dinner for the evening, to celebrate the following day's nuptials. It was also an oppurtunity for Diana and Joshua to become more involved in the wedding. They had arrived late in the afternoon, to attend the dinner, and the wedding.

Blair was extremely excited about her wedding day. She hadn't been able to enjoy her first wedding, and it's preperation - the entire thing had been a mistake. But this felt different, it felt right, and this gut feeling solidified her belief, that she and Chuck were doing the right thing.

She had planned a much smaller wedding, this time. They only had fifty guests attending the ceremony - including their family at the dinner - which would be held in the central Italian garden, of the Conservatory gardens. It was a popular venue, but they wanted something intimate, and the Park looked so pretty during December.

Their recpetion, where another fifty guests would arrive, was being held on the rooftop of Victrola. It seemed fitting to celebrate their marriage, on the roof of the building where it had all began.

It had taken a lot of work to prepare it for the reception. It was the middle of December, and the low temperatures weren't going to benefit anyone. With this in mind, the wedding planner had assured Blair that there would be plenty of space heaters around. As Chuck was paying the planner so much, she trusted that she would make sure her guests were warm.

As Serena and Blair discussed the flowers she had chosen - peonies, naturally - Joshua approached them, nervously.

"Hey, Josh. Are you okay?" she asked.

He nodded. "I have something for you."

"For me?" she asked, surprised.

He gave her a small red box, with a ribbon tied around it. _Cartier_. Inside was a beautiful pair of diamond earrings - much too expensive, to be a gift from the mother of her fiancée's half-brother.

"Oh, they're gorgeous." She looked up at Joshua, tears collecting in her eyes. "This is too much."

He smiled. "No, it's not! You're getting married - people are supposed to buy you presents. At least, that's what my mom said."

Chuck laughed, running his hand through his brother's hair. "This is pretty extravagant."

He frowned. "What does that mean?"

"Don't worry about it," Blair soothed him. She kissed his cheek and smiled as it turned slightly pink. "Thank you, so much. They can be my something new, when I get married."

He smiled. "So, you like them?"

She laughed. "I love them!"

As she looked up, she caught Diana's eye. She mouthed "thank you", and recieved a small nod and a soft smile from the woman.

* * *

Dinner was uneventful. The food was good, and everybody was very relaxed. Even, Nate and Serena had talked, albeit briefly. It made Blair very optimistic for the following day.

Blair was staying at her mother's penthouse that night, with Serena; she wanted to keep some tradition, so Chuck wasn't allowed to see her before the ceremony.

She had refused to allow Serena to throw her a bachelorette party, so as she sat in her old bedroom, Serena came into the room, with a bottle of champagne and two flutes. They were going to have their own, private celebration.

"To Blair Waldorf," she toasted, smiling. "Now that you have found your true prince, may you live happily ever after."

Blair grinned and clinked her flute against Serena's.

"Are you excited? Nervous?" Serena asked, folding her legs beneath her.

"I'm just... happy." She smiled. "This is what I've always wanted."

"Except you haven't always wanted it with Chuck," Serena pointed out, laughing.

Blair laughed, too. "That's true. But I think Chuck and I are much more suited to each other."

"You have to admit, it's weird. If somebody had told nine year-old Blair Waldorf, that she would one day marry Chuck Bass, she would have been disgusted."

She giggled. "Yes, she really would have been. But not as disgusted as nine year-old Chuck Bass."

Serena smiled, softly, and took Blair's hand in hers.

"I'm really glad that our friendship has made it through all the heartbreak, and boyfriends, and Parisian fountains." Blair looked embarassed at that, but laughed, anyway. "I know it hasn't always been easy, but I think it's amazing that we're sat here now - the night before your wedding, to the man you're going to spend the rest of your life with - and we're still so close."

"Well, Chuck may be the love of my life, but you're my soulmate," Blair said, squeezing Serena's hand. "I can't just turn my back on that."

Serena pulled her into a hug. "I love you, B."

"I love you, S."

She filled up their flutes again, and raised it in the air. "Another toast - to us!"

Hours later, after they told each stories from their past, and giggled like drunken fools, Blair and Serena fell asleep on Blair's bed, their hands clasped together.

* * *

"Oh, B! You look beautiful," Serena gushed.

Blair turned in front of the mirror, inspecting her dress, from all angles. Her mother had designed it for her, and she really had done a wonderful job.

The dress was white silk, that flowed to the floor and scooped low at the back. There was silver detailing around the back and shoulders, and while Blair knew that she would be cold during their outdoor ceremony, she didn't care. It was simple but elegant, and with her hair styled in relaxed waves, she felt comfortable. Her lipstick was red, as was Serena's bridesmaid dress - her only bridesmaid, and she was carrying a bouquet of red peonies.

She hated that she was doing it, but she couldn't help but compare her first wedding, to this one. Everything was so much easier this time. She was calm, and collected, anticipating the walk down the aisle. The simplicity of the wedding wasn't very "high-society", but Blair didn't care. Her wedding to Louis had been so ostentatious and over-the-top, and she liked that this day was so different.

Serena pulled back her hair on one side, and fixed it in place with Grandmother Cornelia's diamond barette - her something old. She had borrowed her mother's diamond necklace - the same necklace she had worn, when she married Blair's father - and was hiding a blue garter beneath her dress. She ran her fingers over the something new, that adorned her ears, and smiled to herself.

"You ready, B?"

She grinned. "Definitely."

* * *

"Nervous?" Nate asked, watching his best friend's leg bounce.

He shook his head. "Impatient. I've been waiting five years for this."

Nate laughed. "She'll be here, soon. I'm sure she's just-"

He was cut off as the violinists began playing the wedding march. Everyone rose from their seats, as Chuck took his place beneath the arch, at the end of the aisle.

Serena walked the aisle first, in her long red dress. Her bouquet of white peonies contrasted with her dress, and the red complimented Blair's lipstick, as well as the accents of the color scheme. As she reached Chuck, she winked at him, and then took her place by the arch.

Blair soon followed, her arms linked with her father, and Cyrus. She looked perfect, and without the obstruction of a veil, he could see her wide smile, as she walked to him.

When they reached the arch, Harold shook his hand, and then took his seat next to Roman. Cyrus sat down next to Eleanor, and Chuck took Blair's hands in his.

"You look beautiful," he whispered.

"Thank you," she murmured, smiling coyly.

As they exchanged vows and rings, Serena made eye contact with Nate. She wanted to look away, to avoid any awkwardness, but there was something in his expression - the twinkling eyes, and the soft smile - that stopped her from looking away.

Blair tried her best not to cry, and ruin her make-up, but a few tears still fell. Chuck had never looked so happy, and it gave Blair a thrill, to know that she was the cause of his happiness.

They kissed under the arch, as their guests clapped and cheered.

"I love you," he said against her lips.

She smiled. "I love you, too."

* * *

The rooftop was beautiful. There was a huge white gazebo filling up most of the space, wrapped with string lights, and a stage was situated at the one end, where the band would play. All the tables were white and round, and there was a centerpiece of red peonies on each.

After the toasts, and dinner, Nate made his speech, and was followed by Serena. She smiled at the guests, and left her cue cards on the table. Clearly, she was winging it. This made Blair nervous; Serena wasn't known for her way with words.

"I've known Chuck and Blair, since I was four years old. When I met them, Blair was the most intelligent, haughty little girl I had ever met. And I didn't know it was possible for four year-olds to be arrogant, until I met Chuck." Everyone laughed, as Chuck rolled his eyes. "When I think back to that time, I wonder why I never saw how perfect they were for each other.

"They're similar, in so manys, but it's the differences that makes them so wonderful together. They complete each other. It sounds cliché, but it's true. When you face the struggles they have, it can be the only explanation, for why they found their way back to each other." She smiled at Blair, who was tearing up. "Blair is my best friend, and Chuck is my brother. Knowing them the way I do, I could not think of two people, more suited for each other. And as we stand on the roof of the building, where their story began, I'd like to wish them a long and happy life together. To Mr and Mrs Bass!"

Everyone raised their glasses to toast the couple, and Blair got out of her seat, to pull Serena into a hug.

"Thank you. It was amazing."

She held on tighter. "No problem, B."

The couple shared their first dance as husband and wife, as the band played _Moon River_. Blair grinned at Chuck, as he twirled her under his arm.

"I'm having a strange sense of deja vu," he said, and she laughed.

"Your father's wedding?"

He smirked. "I told you that you didn't belong with Nate."

"And I said you didn't belong with anyone," she replied. "How wrong, I was."

"Indeed," he responded. "Even then, I knew I belonged with you."

She raised one eyebrow. "Wow. Chuck Bass is a romantic. Who knew?"

"Well, now _you_ do." He leaned in. "And that's all that matters."

He kissed her softly, and she sighed, content. Her hands reached up, one grasping his neck, and the other tangling in his hair. She sighed into his mouth, and tried hard to keep their kiss appropriate, when all their guests were watching them.

When they pulled apart, she laughed, wiping away the lipstick from his lips, with her thumb. He leaned his forehead against hers, and began to sing to her, softly, as they continued to dance.

* * *

"Come on, van der Woodsen," Nate said, holding out his hand, and nodding to the dancefloor.

She smiled and took his hand, standing to her feet.

"I'm so happy for them," she said, looking at the happy couple, over Nate's shoulder.

"Yeah, me, too. I think we've all been waiting for this day, for a long time."

She laughed. "We really have." She smiled softly at him. "I haven't seen you, in a while. How are you?"

"I'm okay," he answered. "Better, now," he admitted, squeezing her hip.

"I'm sorry, Nate. I'm not sure what happened between us, but I feel like it was my fault, so I'm sorry."

He shook his head. "It wasn't your fault. I shouldn't have gotten mad at you for not feeling the same way I did."

"But I did," she replied. "I do," she added, quietly.

"You do?" She nodded. He leaned in, smiling. "I'm going to kiss you now, okay?"

She laughed. "Okay."

* * *

"I don't think I've ever been this happy," Chuck mused, as Blair sat on his lap, looking out across her wedding.

Her mother and Cyrus were laughing at something Joshua said, and Diana was smiling, fondly, at her son. Serena and Nate were still dancing, smiling at each other, live lovesick teenagers. Harold and Roman were eating cake with Dorota, as Vanya twirled Anna around on the dancefloor. She loved seeing all of her favorite people, so happy.

"Me, neither," she agreed. "Today has been wonderful!"

"It really has."

Blair's phone began buzzing on the table. She picked it up, checked the caller ID, and frowned. _Unknown._

"I'm just going to take this." She kissed his cheek. "I'll be right back."

She wandered over to the edge of the building. It was the only place she could get a decent reception, which was unfortunate, because it was in the section of the rooftop, that wasn't beneath the gazebo.

She shivered against the cold, and hit the answer button.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mrs. Bass."

She gasped. "_Dan?_"

He laughed. "Hey, Blair."

"Oh, my God. Where are you calling from?"

"London," he answered. "Vanessa and I just moved here."

She frowned. "Why the hell did you move to England?"

"Because we wanted to settle down somewhere," he expained. "Vanessa's pregnant."

"Oh... wow." She was not expecting that. "Well, congratulations."

"Shouldn't I be saying that, to you?"

She smiled. "Yes, I suppose, you should."

"I'm really happy for you, Blair. This is what you've always wanted. I'm glad you got your happy ending."

"Thank you, Dan."

He paused, for a moment. "Well... I just called to say congratulations."

She nodded, although he couldn't see her. "Right. You, too. Keep in touch," she added. She'd probably never see him again, but exchanging a few emails, every now and then, couldn't hurt.

"I will," he promised.

"Send pictures of the baby!"

She could hear the smile, in his voice. "Will do. See you soon, Mrs. Bass."

"See you soon, Humphrey."

She stood by the edge of the rooftop for a few minutes, watching the street below. It was such a shock to her, to find out that Dan was going to be a father, but she was happy for him. She was glad that he was moving on, and creating a life for himself, just as she was.

A pair of arms wrapped around her waist, interrupting her musings, and she grinned, leaning back into the embrace.

"Who was that?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

"Dan," she answered. "He called to say congratulations."

"That was nice, of him."

"Yeah," she agreed. "He's going to be a dad."

"Wow."

She nodded. "Yeah, it's big news."

"Huge."

Blair smiled. "I'm happy for him. He got so lost in our world, but when he's with Vanessa, he returns to his old self. I didn't know much about him, back then, but I do know he didn't like the person he became. It's good that he's getting the old Humphrey back; finding himself, again."

"And now that he's not knocked Vanessa up, he's out of our lives forever," he joked. "Thank God."

She chuckled. "I'm sure he'll return, eventually. Who knows? Maybe he'll write another book about us."

Chuck huffed. "I hope not."

At that moment, something fell, and landed on the roof. Something wet, and white.

"It's snowing," he murmured, looking up at the sky.

She looked up too, admiring the snowflakes as they fell around them. She couldn't believe it. It was like a movie; snowing on cue.

"Now, this day is really perfect," she murmured, as Chuck kissed her neck.

Serena and Nate wandered over, and joined them by the roof's balcony. Serena took Blair's hand in hers, and squeezed, as Nate wrapped his arms around Serena's shoulders. As the four best friends stood there, silently, and watched the snow fall across the city, Blair couldn't imagine a better ending to her day.

Everything was just... _perfect._


	4. Bad Santa

Re-posting the links for the dresses from last chapter:

Blair's Dress | front: http:/www. marchesa.

back: http:/www. marchesa. /img/collections/bridal12fall/large/10_

Serena's Dress | http:/www. marchesa.

I wanted to do something a little different with this chapter. I hope you like it! Definitely deserves it's M rating.

* * *

**BAD SANTA**

Chuck and Blair returned from their honeymoon in Naples, the day before Christmas Eve. Chuck had wanted to stay in Italy for the holiday, but Blair insisted that they should spend their first Christmas together, as husband and wife, at home, in New York.

Blair's mother was in Paris, and Joshua wasn't flying in until New Year's, so she had planned a simple, relaxed day for them, and their two best friends. They had a real Christmas tree in the corner of the living room, that had been expertly decorated, to match the room's color scheme. And there was a large pile of gifts underneath it, most of them from Chuck. The sight of them made Blair very excited, for the following day.

"Serena and Nate are arriving in the morning," Blair told Chuck, as they ate dinner. "And the caterer is being paid double, as they will provide us with breakfast and lunch."

"Sounds very organized," Chuck commented. "I thought we were having a simple Christmas."

"We are," Blair replied. "But we're also having good food."

They spent the rest of the evening in the living room, Blair lay against Chuck's chest as they watched _It's A Wonderful Life_.

"I used to dream about spending my first Christmas, with my husband. We would watch old Christmas movies, and my mother and father would come over for dinner, and we'd exchange gifts in front of the fireplace," she said, caught up in her vision. "Of course, in my dreams, I was married to Nate, and my father wasn't living in Paris, with his boyfriend."

He laughed and kissed her temple. "Well, how is this Christmas shaping up, so far?"

"It's okay," she teased. "I mean, you're not an Archibald, but you'll do."

He flipped them over, trapping her beneath him on the couch. She giggled and looped her arms around his neck.

"So, you're just settling for me, huh?" he said, kissing down her neck. "And as soon as a better suitor comes along, you'll drop me like a bad habit, and run away with your prince charming?"

"Probably," she agreed. "As you said, you're a bad habit. _Very_ bad. You'll corrupt me, and that simply won't do."

"Oh, really," Chuck murmured, biting at her neck.

She gasped, tugging at his hair. "_Chuck_."

He leaned back and smirked at her. "You know, I don't think this is the best idea. I wouldn't want to _corrupt_ you, any more."

She narrowed her eyes at him. "You better fuck me right now, Bass."

He tutted. "That's no way for a lady to speak."

She smiled, sweetly. "Please?" she asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Well, since you asked so nicely."

She giggled again as he nipped at her skin, but those giggles soon turned into moans, as his fingers slipped inside her panties.

* * *

Blair woke him at 7am the following morning, grinning like a child, as sat at the end of their bed.

"Merry Christmas, Bass!"

He yawned and grabbed her waist, pulling her on top of him.

"Merry Christmas, Blair," he replied, before kissing her softly.

She smiled and pushed his hair away from his forehead. "We need to open our gifts. I want to exchange ours, before Serena and Nate arrive."

"What time are they getting here?" he asked, running his hand along her hip.

"Eight," she answered. "So, I have an hour to open all the presents you bought me!"

They made their way downstairs, wrapped in their robes. Blair settled down on the sofa, and Chuck took a seat next to her, as she picked up the largest gift Chuck had bought her. It wasn't very big, but she didn't mind. She knew it would be amazing, no matter how big or small.

She tore away the paper, smiling when she saw the "Louboutin" logo, written across the top of the box. She lifted the lid, and gasped at what she found inside.

"I don't recognize these shoes, and you know I meticulously search through the Louboutin's new line, every season," she said, holding up the left shoe.

"That's because I had them designed, especially for you."

"Oh, my God!" She kissed him hard on the mouth, before hugging the shoe to her chest. "They're gorgeous," she said, running her finger along the dark purple silk. "And the perfect color."

"Well, I had some input into the design," he explained. "They're called 'The Waldorf'."

"This is the most perfect gift, I have ever recieved!"

He laughed. "Slow down, Blair. You haven't opened the others, yet."

They took it in turns, opening one gift at a time. Blair gave Chuck a new watch, a pair of 'CB' engraved cufflinks, and some cologne, as well as, all four _Breaking Bad_ boxsets, and a first class ticket to New Orleans.

"Nate also has a ticket," she informed him. "I thought you could have a 'Lost Week' there. I know you've always wanted to visit."

He kissed her cheek. "It's amazing. Thank you."

Chuck had bought Blair a new silk robe, with 'B.B.' embroidered across the breast, as well as a number of items from Harry Winston, and Tiffany's. She also recieved a very old, signed photograph of Audrey Hepburn.

After making their way through their piles, there was one gift remaining. It was long, and thin, and addressed to Blair.

She removed the gift wrap, and opened the box, to find a thin, platinum cuff. There were diamonds dotted along the top of the bracelet, and an engraved message on the inside.

"_Three words, eight letters, I love you_," she read aloud. She turned to Chuck, her eyes filled with tears. "It's beautiful, Chuck. Thank you, so much."

He slipped the cuff on for her, kissing the inside of her wrist, once it was in place.

"This is the best Christmas, ever," she announced, as she sat on his lap, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Don't speak to soon," he said, nodding towards his sister, who had just entered their penthouse. "There's still hours left; plenty of time for drunk-Serena to appear, and make a mess of things."

She slapped his chest, laughing. "Don't be so pessimistic, Scrooge."

She walked over to her best friend, wrapping her in a tight hug. "Merry Christmas, S."

"Merry Christmas, B."

Nate and Serena had both arrived in their pajamas. Chuck raised his eyebrow at his, as he wished his friend a Merry Christmas.

He shrugged. "We were both too tired, to get dressed. Serena's got clothes for us, in her bag."

They sat around the dining table for a breakfast of fruit and pancakes, before getting dressed for the day. Nate and Serena were staying in the guest room for the night, and changed into their own clothes, as they made themselves comfortable, in their new room.

Chuck changed into a dark grey suit, and his new tie - a gift from Blair - that co-ordinated perfectly, with Blair's burgundy wrap dress. She was disappointed that her new shoes didn't match her outfit, but she was determined to find a dress that matched them, tomorrow, when they attended dinner at Lily's.

* * *

They gathered in the living room to exchange gifts. Chuck and Blair had bought Serena a new dress, and Balenciaga handbag, and gave Nate his ticket to New Orleans.

"A 3D TV is also being delivered to your suite, on Thursday," Chuck informed.

"Seriously?" Nate grinned. "Thanks, guys."

Blair recieved a charm bracelet from Serena, as well as a scrapbook filled with pictures of them, from the past eighteen years, that made Blair tear-up, as she looked through it. Nate gave her tickets to see _Evita_, on Broadway, in the new year. Chuck was given a new Italian leather briefcase, by Serena, and a bottle of eighteen year-old scotch, by Nate.

Chuck opened the scotch immediately, pouring a glass for both himself, and Nate, while the girls topped up their wine glasses.

A few hours later, after they had eaten their weight in food, and had settled down for a game of Scrabble - upon Blair's insistance - Serena demanded that they do shots. Chuck took a bottle of tequila from his drinks' cabinet, and Blair brought out a tray of lime slices and salt shakers.

"Let's play 'I Never'," Blair suggested, as they sat on the floor, around the coffee table. "You go first, Nate."

He paused for a moment, thinking. "I've never... had anal sex."

Blair scrunched up her face. "Ew! Nate," she whined, but took a shot, anyway. As did Chuck and Serena.

Both girls raised their eyebrows at each other.

"I was a slut in high school," Serena said, making Blair snort.

"I'm married to Chuck Bass," she said, shrugging, as if this was an acceptable explanation. It was.

"I've never had sex with Chuck Bass," Serena said.

Blair groaned as she took another shot. "You're trying to get me drunk," she accused her best friend.

She laughed. "You're already drunk, B."

"Does masturbation count?" Chuck inquired, as Serena pretended to gag.

"I'm pretty sure it does," Blair replied, nodding. "I've never had sex in a public bathroom," Blair said, proud of that fact.

Her three friends each took a shot.

"I've never slept with Serena van der Woodsen," Chuck declared, countering his sister's earlier statement.

To his surprise, both Blair and Nate took a shot, as well as Serena.

She shrugged as she threw back the tequila. "Masturbation."

Nate and Chuck rounded on Blair, looking at her expectantly.

"What?" she asked, innocently. "Oh,_ please_. Do you really think - being as close as we are - that Serena and I didn't experiment?"

"Where did it happen?"

"When did it happen?"

"Why are we only hearing about this now?"

"Ugh," Blair said, in disgust. "You two are such _guys_."

"It was sophmore year," Serena filled them in. "Blair and I were talking about what she wanted her first time to be like, and she said she'd never had an orgasm. Me, being the wonderful friend that I am, offered a helping hand."

"So, we were dating," Nate said to Blair, shocked.

She shrugged. "It was one time. And I knew you wouldn't count it as cheating."

"Jesus Christ," Chuck muttered. "I would have paid good money to see that. In fact, I'm pretty sure every guy in our graduating class, would have."

Blair rolled her eyes. "Does girl-on-girl really turn you on, that much?"

"Uh, yeah," Nate said, nodding.

Suddenly, Serena leaned over to Blair, and wrapped a hand around her neck.

"What are you doing?" Blair asked, confused.

"I'm drunk, and I feel like giving my boyfriend a little show," she said, her lips inches away from Blair's. "What do you say, B? For old time's sake."

Blair and Serena made out like teenagers on Blair's plush, white rug, as Nate and Chuck watched their mutual teenage fantasy play-out in front of them, wondering how to take this further.

"I think we should play Truth or Dare," Chuck said, when Blair and Serena broke apart, giggling.

"Yeah! That sounds like fun," Serena agreed, clapping her hands.

The night progressed from there. After a number of dares from the guys, Serena and Blair ended up on top of each other, in their underwear, while Chuck and Nate watched, commiting the scene to memory. When they finally went to bed at 4am, four bottles of wine had been consumed, as well as the entire bottle of tequila, and half of Chuck's new bottle of scotch.

It was an unconventional Christmas, to say the least.

* * *

Chuck groaned at the beeping of the alarm clock, slamming his fist on it.

"What time is it, Bass?" Blair mumbled, beside him, her face buried in her pillow.

"Ten," he answered. He scrubbed his hands over his face. "God, I haven't been this hungover, in years."

"I think I'm dying," Blair said, her face still hidden.

"I can't believe we have to be at Lily's in three hours."

He rolled over and wrapped his arm around his wife.

"Do you remember any of last night?"

"Yes," she replied. "But it's hazy."

"So... you remember making out with Serena?" he asked, hopefully.

Blair groaned. "Yes, I do."

"It was really hot," Chuck said, running his hand along her back, and down to her ass.

"You're a pervert."

He laughed. "Maybe so, but you can't blame me for enjoying the sight of my wife, making out with her hot best friend."

"My hot best friend, who's also your sister," she pointed out.

"Not by blood."

"Like that makes it any better."

"Technically, it does."

Blair rolled over and finally opened her eyes, squinting at the light streaming in through their windows.

"Too bright," she said, shielding her eyes.

He laughed and pulled her closer to him, put his lips to her ear. "Why don't I wake you up, properly?"

She moaned as he caught her earlobe, between his teeth. "What a great idea, Mr. Bass."

"Are you pissed that Christmas, wasn't the way you had imagined?" he asked, as he kissed his way down her stomach.

"No," she said, putting her hand in his hair. "I'm glad that it was... weird. We really made it our own."

"That's for sure," he muttered, before he buried his face between her thighs.

"Oh, God. Chuck!" she moaned, too caught up in the moment, to be concerned about their friends in the next room.

It was the one - and only - drunk Christmas, the four friends ever had.


	5. Blue Hawaii Part I

_Bit of plot coming up! Pretty short chapter, to get the ball rolling._

_I own nothing._

* * *

**BLUE HAWAII - PART I**

After a lot of persuasion from Blair, Chuck had agreed to take some time off, during Spring Break. Nate, Blair, and Serena wanted to do something fun, for the last spring break they would ever had. They were all graduating from Columbia in May, and wanted to make the most of their final year of college.

"We should go to Cancun," Nate suggested.

Blair glared at him. "Are you serious? I can't believe you think I'd go to Mexico, with every drunken idiot that attends an American university. It's so pedestrian."

Nate snorted. "Who was the drunken idiot, at Christmas?"

"We agreed to never speak of that, again," she snapped, furious that he was bringing it up.

Serena shook her head at her boyfriend, disappointed with him for waking up the Waldorf-beast. He really needed to learn when to pick his battles.

"I have a suggestion," she told the group.

"Well, let's hear it, sis."

"I think we should go to Hawaii." Blair sat up straighter; a good sign. "It's beautiful and exotic. Not to mention, peaceful."

Blair grinned. "I love it! We can visit the beaches by day, and go dancing at night. It's perfect."

Nate nodded. "I'm game."

Chuck took his phone out of his pocket. "Then, Hawaii, it is. I'll have the jet ready, tomorrow."

* * *

Blair and Serena spent the rest of the afternoon shopping, and the evening packing. Nate had packed within thirty mintues; Chuck an hour. For the girls, this was a time-consuming task.

"Do you think I should take my red espadrilles, or my white ones?" Blair asked her husband.

He looked up from his book and frowned, his eyes flickering between the two set of shoes, she was holding up.

"Just take them both," he said, dismissively.

"Chuck," she whined. "You have to help me. I can't decide what to take, on such short notice."

"It's 11 PM, Blair. Work was stressful, I'm tired, and right now, all I want to do is go to sleep. And I think you should be sleeping, too, not picking out shoes for our vacation."

"Do you want me to look disgusting, on the beach?" she asked, eyebrow cocked.

He rolled his eyes. "You couldn't look disgusting, if you tried. Now, come to bed. You've already packed enough."

She reluctantly put her shoes back in her closet, and came out, wearing a silk nightgown.

"Are you excited about Hawaii?" she asked, settling down beneath the comforter.

She turned to him, her hand on the pillow, resting beneath her head. The best part of her day, was getting into bed with him, and engaging in some pillow talk. She hadn't been sure that Chuck Bass was capable of doing the conventional marriage-thing, but so far, he was really pulling it off.

Her turned to her, smirking. "Two weeks with my hot wife, in a swimsuit? Of course, I'm excited."

She laughed. "That can't be the only thing you're excited about."

He shrugged. "Hawaii's great, and I'm going there with my three best friends. Plus, it's a much-needed break from work."

She smiled and traced her finger beneath his eyes. "You have been working hard, lately. You deserve some down-time."

"Mmm," he hummed, placing his hands on her hips. "I really do need to relax. Maybe you could help me relieve some tension?"

She giggled as he turned them over, so she was straddling him. She smiled and rubbed her hands across his chest. "What do you have in mind, Mr. Bass?"

He ran his hands up her thighs, smirking. "Surprise me."

* * *

Serena woke up, excited and full of energy. She loved to travel, especially when her friends were joining her, and for the first time ever, she was travelling with a _boyfriend_. It was going to be a fantastic spring break.

After eating their weight in waffles - the vacation was starting early - they left the Empire and headed to the jet, Nate's one suitcase, and Serena's two, in the trunk of the town car.

When they arrived, they were ushered on-board, immediately, and found Chuck and Blair inside, drinking champagne and eating strawberries.

"I'm so excited!"

Blair grinned at her best friend, offering her the bowl of strawberries. "Me, too. I haven't been to Hawaii, since I was fifteen."

"I can't wait to go to the beach, and lie in the sun, and drink cocktails."

"I'm getting a Bloody Mary, as soon as we arrive," Blair declared.

"There's no need to wait," Chuck said, standing by the jet's bar. "I'll make us some, right now."

Blair grinned at her husband, as Serena clapped her hands, excitedly.

"Forgive me for this," Serena said, placing her hand on Blair's knee. "But it must be done."

"What are you talking about?" Blair asked, frowning, and then watched in horror as Serena pumped her fists in the air.

"Spring Break! Woo!"

* * *

"This is wonderful," Blair sighed, as she lay back against her lounger. "I'm so glad Chuck hired out a private beach for us."

"It's so gorgeous," Serena commented, looking out across the ocean.

They were surrounded by white sand, blue sea, and high cliffs. It was the type of beach you only saw in movies, and magazines.

A loud yell suddenly caught their attention, and they looked up, as Nate threw himself off the cliff. He fell to the sea, his knees tucked to his chest, and landed in the water, causing a huge splash.

Serena turned to Blair. "We should join them up there."

Blair raised one eyebrow. "Are you kidding? I'm not throwing myself off there!"

Serena laughed. "Come on, Blair. Just let loose, for once. It'll be fun!"

Blair eyed the cliff, and watched her husband fall from it, gracefully, diving into the ocean like a professional swimmer.

_God, he can even fall from a cliff in style,_ Serena thought.

"Please, Blair," Serena begged. "We can jump off together!"

"Fine," Blair sighed. "But you're holding my hand, the whole time."

They raced up the cliff, finding the hike to the top, easier than expected. It was mainly sand, and flat pieces of rock. When they reached the top, they stood by the edge, looking down at the guys.

"Are you sure about this, Blair?" Chuck yelled up to his wife.

"Not really!" Blair admitted, but still reached for Serena's hand.

She turned to her best friend, and laughed at the panic in her large, brown eyes.

"It's going to be fine!" she assured her. "Now, on the count of three."

"One!... Two!... Three!"

They both jumped from the edge of the edge of the cliff, the wind hitting their faces as they fell towards the sea. Nate and Chuck watched as the girls dropped down to the sea, screaming as loud as they could.

They were engulfed by the water as they hit the surface, and fell down deep, resurfacing a few seconds later.

Blair came up, gasping for air, and pushing her hair off her face. Serena was laughing, her adrenaline pumping.

"That was amazing!" she screamed.

Nate laughed and pulled her to him, kissed her neck.

They all turned to Blair, anticipating her reaction. To their surprise, she grinned at them.

"Let's do that again!"

* * *

They spent the rest of the day, cliff-diving and swimming, before retreating to their private villa, before sunset.

"That was so exhillirating," Blair said, falling down onto the bed.

Chuck laughed and slipped off his shoes. "I can't believe you actually went through with it. Is there nothing you won't do, for Serena?"

Blair leaned up on her elbows and grinned at him. "She said I needed to 'let loose'. I thought you'd approve."

He leaned down and brushed his lips against hers. "I do approve. And I also approve of us sharing a nice, cool shower, before we go out for dinner."

She giggled and followed him into the bathroom, already untying the strings on her bathing suit.

* * *

"Did I tell you how beautiful you look, tonight?" Nate asked, as they walked to the restaurant.

Serena tugged at the floaty fabric of her dress and giggled. "Yes, like a million times."

Nate kissed her cheek. "Well, it's true."

He rubbed his thumb along her skin, as their linked hands swung between them. Blair and Chuck were walking in front, their arms around each other's waists, as Chuck whispered something in Blair's ear that made her laugh, and blush.

"Do you think we'll ever be like them?" Nate asked, nodding to their friends.

"What? Kinky and scheming, but totally obsessed with each other?" Serena teased.

He laughed, but shook his head. "No. I mean... married."

She raised her eyebrows. "Nate Archidbald, are you proposing?"

"No, no, no," he insisted, backtracking. "I just meant in the future."

She shrugged. "Maybe. Marriage isn't that important to me, but I'm not opposed to it." She looked at him. "Do _you_ wanna get married?"

"Yeah," he admitted. "I've always imagined myself, when I'm forty years old, with a wife, and kids, and maybe a dog." She laughed at that. "And sometimes, I look at Chuck, who already has that - _even the dog_ - and I get so jealous."

"Because you didn't marry Blair?"

"Because I'm not living the life, that I was supposed to." He sighed. "I know I always rebelled against my mother's wishes, for me to settle down at a young age, and carry on the Archibald name, but it really wasn't all that bad."

"You will have all of that, one day," she assured him.

"You really think so?"

"I know so. You'll be a great husband, and an amazing father. And the woman you choose to spend the rest of your life with, is going to be so lucky."

He smiled but didn't reveal that he wanted _her _to be that woman. Their relationship was still new; he didn't want to scare her away. But he couldn't stop himself from thinking those kinds of thoughts.

"Besides, Chuck doesn't have it all. They don't have any kids," Serena pointed out.

"They can't keep their hands off each other, even in public. It's _going_ to happen. _Soon_."

Serena sighed. "God help us, when it does. That kid is going to be terrifying."

Blair, having heard the end of their conversation, turned around and shouted, "Terrifyingly_ brilliant_."

Nate laughed. "Yeah. That, too."

* * *

After an expensive dinner, and two bottles of wine, they decided to go to a club. Blair felt more confident, with the alcohol in her system, and Serena was always willing to go dancing.

As Chuck and Nate sat in a VIP booth, Blair approached her husband, and tried to drag him onto the dancefloor.

"Please, Chuck," she begged. "For me?"

She was bringing out the puppy dog eyes, and Chuck just couldn't say no.

"Fine," he sighed. "But only for one song."

Blair grinned and pulled him over to Serena, who grinned and hugged her brother. A handsy Serena, was a drunk Serena.

Nate was shocked at just how good a dancer Chuck was. He didn't dance in clubs, _ever_, but he was actually good at it. Of course, the dancing soon turned dirty. Blair and Chuck were almost dry-humping, and even Serena - who had very little shame - left them alone.

"Being a third wheel, is no fun," she complained, resting her head on his shoulder.

"I don't know why I'm watching them. I feel like a voyeur, but I just can't look away."

Serena laughed. "Right? Who knew Chuck Bass was such a good dancer?"

Chuck stayed true to his word, and only danced for one song. As soon as it was over, he went to the bar, and ordered some tequila. After a round of shots, the guys went back to their booth, and the girls went back to the dancefloor, squealing in excitement as their favorite song began to play.

* * *

When Blair and Serena were both covered in sweat, and bitching about how much their feet hurt, they decided to call it a night.

In their bedrooms, Handy Serena got a little adventurous, and almost broke a lamp, while she struggled to rip Nate's shirt from his body. And across the hall, Chuck was just glad that their rooms were sound-proofed, because drunk-Blair was _loud._

* * *

The next morning, Serena was nursing her hangover, while Nate cooked himself breakfast. Chuck stayed in bed with Blair, and waited for her to wake up.

"Stop staring at me, Bass," she grumbled, eyes still closed.

"How do you know I'm staring?"

"I just do."

He chuckled and pushed her hair back from her face. She finally opened her eyes, and leaned towards him, brushing her lips against his.

"Morning," she mumbled, against his lips.

"Good Morning."

She smiled, sleepily. "Thank you for dancing with me, last night."

He smiled and ran his hand up and down her thigh. "I actually enjoyed myself."

Blair laughed, and ran a hand through his hair. "You've got some moves, Bass. I should make you dance, more often."

"Yeah... That's not happening."

She pouted. "Buzzkill."

They lay together for a while, her head resting on his chest, and his fingers playing with her hair.

"Do you ever think about having children?" she asked, suddenly.

He frowned. "Where is this coming from?"

Blair turned to look up at him, her chin resting on his chest. "You heard Serena and Nate, last night. We have it all - the marriage, the home, the dog." He laughed. "The next step is kids."

Chuck paused. "Are you ready for that?"

"Are _you_ ready?"

"I've been ready, for a long time," he admitted.

She smiled and traced her finger through his chest hair.

"So... what does this mean?"

He smirked. "What do you want it to mean?"

"I've been thinking about this for a while, and I really want to try."

He traced his finger along the side of her face. "So, we'll try."

She sat up, grinning. "Really?" she asked, straddling his waist.

"Well, we both want it, so why wait?" he reasoned. "Besides, if you get pregnant now, you'll have graduated college before the baby arrives. And as you were planning to take a year out, it's perfect timing."

She took his face in her hands, and kissed him, hard. "I love you, so much."

He smiled against her lips. "I love you, too."

They eventually pulled themselves away from their bed, and into the kitchen. Nate had been busy, cooking up pancakes, eggs and bacon, for them all. Blair and Chuck sat down at the table, thanked Nate for his hard work, and began picking at the food in front of them.

Serena joined them, a few minutes later, rubbing sleep from her eyes, and cradling her head in her hand.

"Why are you not hung-over?" she asked Blair, as she sat down across from her.

Blair shrugged. "You did three rounds of shots. I did one."

Serena groaned and buried her face in her arms. She felt her boyfriend tap her shoulder, and looked up at him. He wordlessly handed her an Advil and a tall glass of water. She smiled at him in thanks, and took the pill, before drinking the entire glass of water.

"So," she said, addressing her three friends. "What's on the agenda, for today?"


	6. Blue Hawaii Part II

_There's probably a million typos in this - sorry! I'm very busy at the moment, so updates will be sporadic. For anyone reading _I Don't Need Your Love_, I'll update it ASAP. _

* * *

**BLUE HAWAII - PART II**

"This is heavenly," Blair sighed, as the maseuse worked on her back.

Serena smiled, lazily. "Remind me to thank Chuck for this, later."

"Oh, don't worry. He'll be rewarded," Blair said, suggestively.

"Eww," Serena responded, scrunching up her nose. "Aren't you supposed to be having less sex, now that you're an old married couple?"

Blair scoffed. "We are not _old_."

"Well, you certainly act like you've been married for a long time," Serena argued. "It's nauseating."

"Oh, please. You're just jealous!"

"No, I'm not," she retorted.

"Yes, you are. I heard you talking to Nate, last week. _You want to marry him_," she sing-songed the last part, like a child teasing their friend on the playground.

"Will you stop?" Serena asked, laughing. "We've only been dating for three months. I can't even_ think _about things like marriage."

Blair rolled her eyes. "You've been in love with each other, since high school. It's not as if this is a fresh relationship, with a guy you hardly know."

Serena sighed. "I'm talking about this, anymore. I just want to lie here and relax, in silence," she said, pointedly.

Blair laughed. "You're not getting out of this, that easily. Expect an interrogation, as soon as we leave this spa."

Serena groaned. "I can't wait."

* * *

While the girls were getting pampered, Chuck and Nate shared a post-match drink. They had spent the last two hours playing tennis, something they hadn't done together, since high school.

"How's married life treating you, man?" Nate asked, after they had ordered their drinks.

"At the risk of sounding sappy... it's blissful."

Nate laughed. "Still in the honeymoon period?"

"Our marriage has been three years in the making, Nathaniel. This honeymoon period is going to last longer than most."

"You're right," Nate agreed, chuckling. "I guess this means no mini Chuck and Blair's, in the near future."

"I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Nate shot him a look. "You can't have a honeymoon period, when you've got a screaming baby around. Don't you think this is a little soon?"

"We love each other, and we want to build a future together. Now, is as good a time, as any."

"But you only got married three months ago," Nate argued.

"And we fell in love five years ago," he retorted. "There's really no point in waiting, and we've already agreed that we're going to try. So, can you stop worrying, and just be happy for us?"

Nate sighed. "I am happy for you, and you know I'll treat that kid like my own flesh and blood."

Chuck nodded, smiling. "Good to know."

* * *

As Blair sat at the vanity, applying powder, Chuck came up behind up, and leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

"I told Nate that we're trying," he admitted, his hands rubbing her shoulders.

Blair frowned at him, in the mirror. "I wasn't aware that we were telling people."

"We aren't. It just happened to come up, in conversation," he defended himself.

Blair smiled. "Does this mean that I can tell Serena?"

"You can do as you please," he said, smiling back.

She stood up from the stool, grinning. "I can't wait. I have to tell her, now." She kissed his cheek. "You need to change. We're leaving in ten minutes."

Blair found Serena in the kitchen, sat at one of the stools surrounding the kitchen island, drinking a glass of wine.

"S, I have something to tell you!" she announced, rushing over to her best friend.

Serena's eyes widened, as she placed her glass on the countertop.

"Whatever it is, it's certainly got you excited." She laughed and patted the empty stool beside her. "Tell me!" she demanded, just as enthusiastic.

"Chuck and I decided to try for a baby!"

Serena gasped and pulled Blair into a hug. "Oh, my God! That's amazing."

Blair laughed, giddy. "I know."

As Serena pulled back, her smile faltered, slightly, and she began running her hand up and down Blair's arm. "Are you ready for this, B?"

Blair sighed. "I lost my baby a year ago, but I've mourned my child, and I'm moving forward. I've _always_ wanted a family - you know that. And I want that family with Chuck. So, now that we're married, and we have a home of our own, it feels like the next step. It feels natural."

Serena smiled. "Well, I'm very happy for you."

They embraced, again, as Chuck and Nate entered the kitchen. Chuck was swinging a set of car keys around his finger.

"Chuck," Blair drawled. "What are those?"

He smirked. "I thought we could go on a little adventure, tonight."

* * *

Serena sat on the back of the car, her feet planted firmly on the back seats, and the wind blowing through her hair. Next to her, Blair laughed loudly, as Chuck's hired Cadillac sped down the highway.

Nate turned in his seat and watched them, a huge smile on his face.

"Having fun?" he asked Serena.

She grinned. "This is incredible!"

They were driving to a beach party that was being thrown by one of Nate's Lacrosse friends, from high school. It wasn't Blair's idea of a good time, but she loved the Hawaiian beaches, and she loved her friends, so she'd go anywhere with them, as long as they were happy.

Blair leaned forward and slid her hands down Chuck shoulders, onto his chest.

"Where _did_ you get this car from?"

He smirked. "That's for me to know."

She giggled and tugged at her earlobe with her teeth. "Do you think there will be a beach house, that we can sneak off to?"

He groaned and shifted in his seat. "Don't worry; I'll find a secluded spot for us. Now, stop distracting me. I'm driving."

She laughed and reluctantly pulled away, joining Serena on the top of the car, once again.

When they pulled up to the beach, the party was in full swing. There _was _a beach house, with a DJ on it's deck, and a large group of dancing people in front of it. There was also a bonfire, surrounded by couples and friends, sitting on palm tree logs, and a small shack where a barman was stationed.

"I'm going to get a martini," Serena announced, before walking off in the direction of the shack, her fingers intertwined with Nate's.

Chuck slipped his arm around Blair's waist and steered them over to the bonfire.

"How did Serena take our news?"

"She's excited," Blair replied, grinning. "And worried about me, of course. She asked me if I was sure that this was what I want, after everything that happened last time."

"And is it?"

She frowned, looking up at him. "I've already told you that it is."

He smiled. "Just checking."

They sat down on the sand, Chuck leaning against a log, and Blair sat in between his legs, leaning back against his chest. For a while they just sat there, watching the flames flicker, silently, until their peace was interrupted by their best friends.

"I have drinks!" Blair smiled at her best friend as she passed her a martini glass. "A vodka martini, for you, and a gin martini, for me."

Nate sat down beside Chuck and gave him a beer bottle. "I asked for scotch, but they didn't have any."

"Beer is fine," Chuck assured him. "Thanks."

Serena raised her glass in the air. "I propose a toast - to the Non-judging Breakfast Club!"

Blair laughed. "Oh, my God. You remember that?"

"Of course, I do! Now, toast with me!"

They clinked their glasses together, and chorused, "To the Non-judging Breakfast Club!", before taking a sip of their drinks.

"God, I can't believe we're really here," Serena sighed, leaning back against the log.

"What? In Hawaii?" Chuck frowned. "We've been here before, sis."

"No, idiot," she said, rolling her eyes. "I meant _here;_ right now, in this moment. We're twenty-two years old, two of us are married, the other two are dating, and we're _still_ the best of friends. We made it through all the fights, and the break-ups, and the sex on bars, and in the back of limo's." Chuck smirked as Blair huffed, at both mentions. "It all worked out, perfectly," she said, sighing in contentment.

"Has the gin made you sappy?" Chuck teased.

Serena glared. "I was trying to have a moment, Chuck. And you ruined it!"

Chuck laughed. "I apologize. Carry on."

"No," she huffed. "The moment's over."

"Why don't I make it up to you," he said. "The next round of drinks is on me!"

Serena grinned at her brother and threw back her drink, draining the glass, completely.

"Another gin martini, bro," she said, holding out her empty glass to him, and winking for good measure.

He smirked and placed a kiss on Blair's hair, before standing up, and making his way over to the shack.

Blair linked her arms through both Serena and Nate's, and leaned her head on Nate's shoulder.

"I'm really glad we got to do this. It's the perfect way to spend our last spring break, ever."

"We've still got a week left," Nate pointed out.

"I know," she said. "I guess the alcohol's just making me feel sentimental."

He turned and placed a kiss on her temple. "I love you, Waldorf."

She smiled. "I love you back, Archibald. You, too, van der Woodsen."

Serena took Blair's face into her hands and showered her with kisses. Nate laughed as Blair's face scrunched up and she started to giggle.

"Are you two getting it on, again?"

Blair looked up at her husband, her eyes narrowed. "You know that we don't speak of that, Bass!"

Chuck laughed. "Right. I forgot."

He joined his friends on the sand, again, and passed his sister her second martini of the night.

"Is this everything you wanted your last spring break to be?" he asked, taking a sip of his beer.

Blair looked up at her husband. "It's even better. We should definitely take another vacation together, just the four of us."

"Agreed," Nate said, nodding.

They spent the rest of the night at the beach - Nate and Serena, dancing and drinking, while Chuck and Blair, took walks down the beach, and found an empty bedroom in the beach house.

They returned to the villa in the early hours of the morning, very happy and slightly drunk. Blair and Chuck retreated to their bedroom to get an early start on the baby-making, while their best friends fell asleep on the sofa, as an Adam Sandler movie played on the TV.

* * *

"She's crazy," Blair commented, laughing as she watched Serena fly across the sea, on water ski's.

Nate smiled, leaning back on his hands. "Yeah, she is. But that's why I love her."

She turned to him. "Does she _know_ that you love her?"

Nate sighed. "I really don't know. Sometimes, I think she does, but she still acts like this is a casual thing for her."

"Nate, this is _not _casual. She adores you, and she was so upset when you were fighting," she insisted, trying to soothe his worries.

"I know you probably think I'm being stupid, and too cautious, but I told her I loved her really soon into our first relationship, and look how that turned out. I don't want to rush this."

"It's different this time," Blair argued. "She's over Dan; she finally got closure. And you're the only other guy that she's ever loved. There's no more obstacles, so stop fighting it."

Nate nodded. "You're right. Maybe I should tell her how I really feel."

She kissed his cheek, and then stood up, dusting off the sand from her dress. "I'm sure you'll find the right moment, Archibald."

As he watched his girlfriend glide across the water, he really hoped she was right.

* * *

The moment arrived on the second to last day of their vacation. Blair and Chuck had gone shopping, with Chuck's promise of a new dress for his wife, for tonight's party.

Nate was watching Beavis and Butthead re-runs, while Serena took an afternoon nap. She was exhausted after the hours of scuba diving she took part in, that morning. Nate had joined her, but as he hadn't been nursing a hangover, he wasn't nearly as tired as she was.

When an hour had passed, he got bored of being alone, and decided to join his girlfriend. An afternoon might be just what he needed.

"Hey," he murmured, checking if she had fallen asleep, already.

She smiled, lazily, without opening her eyes. "Hey."

He crawled onto the bed and lay down next to her, on his stomach.

"You okay?" he asked, quietely, as he linked his fingers through hers.

"Mmmhmm."

He smiled and leaned forward to press his lips to hers. She smiled, still half-asleep, as his eyes traced over her face. He was sure that there were more romantic ways for him to do this, but right there, in that moment, when everything was so quiet and relaxed, he couldn't help himself. He had to let her know.

"I love you," he murmured.

Her lips quirked up and she squeezed his hand, her eyes still closed. "I love you, too."

* * *

One of Chuck's business associates was throwing a party on his yacht, just off the island's coast. They all wanted to do something for one of the last night's of their vacation, and Serena and Blair never turned down an opportunity to dress-up.

"I love yachts," Blair stated, as she leaned against the railings. "You should buy one," she told her husband.

Chuck rolled his eyes. "Yes, because we sail across the Hudson, all the time."

She scowled at him. "Lose the sarcasm, Bass."

"I'll lose mine, when you lose yours," he bargained, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

"Nate told Serena he loved her," Blair informed him, placing her hands on top of his.

"Why are you telling me this?" he asked, frowning. "Did she not say it back? Do you want me to talk to Nate? Because I'm not comfortable discussing his feelings for my step-sister."

Blair laughed. "No, of course not. If I thought somebody needed to have a heart-to-heart with Nate, I'd do it myself. You're no good with the emotional stuff."

"Unless it concerns you," he corrected, nuzzling her neck.

She smiled. "Unless it concerns me," she agreed. "And honestly, I only told you because I'm so happy."

"Why does the status of their relationship make you so happy?"

She shrugs, smiling softly. "It's just... everything worked out. So much has happened, but we made it, and we still love each other. We're really lucky."

"Yeah, we are."

"And hopefully, this time next year, we'll have a new addition to our group. And then, things will really be perfect."

He kissed her neck. "I can't wait to be a dad."

She turned in his arms, kissed him full on the mouth. How could she not, when he said things like that?

"You're going to be a wonderful father," she said, brushing his hair back from his face.

He smirked. "I hope you're right, Mrs. Bass."

"Always am."

* * *

Serena relaxed against the large white pillow, and sighed, heavily.

"I don't want to leave this place," she said, looking out over the water. "I'm going to move here."

"Oh, really?" Nate asked, laughing.

"Yes," she replied, nodding. "I'm going to leave New York, and Gossip Girl, and high society behind, and move to Hawaii. I wanted a simpler, more relaxed lifestyle."

"You'd be bored within days, sis," Chuck drawled.

"He's right, S," Blair agreed. "I mean, what would you do everyday?"

"Go to the beach, drink cocktails, make friends with the locals," she listed.

"And you'd eventually return to New York as an alcoholic hula girl, with a sun burn."

Serena glared at her best friend. "You and Chuck are always putting a damper on my dreams."

Blair laughed. "We're just being honest."

"You'd move with me, Nate. Wouldn't you?" Serena asked, resting her hands on his chest.

Nate smiled. "Wherever you go, I go."

"Ugh. Gag me."

Nate cocked an eyebrow at Blair. "Hypocrisy doesn't suit you, Blair."

She rolled her eyes. "At least, we have an excuse - we just got married."

"3 months ago!" Serena interjected. "I don't know of any honeymoon periods that have lasted longer than a month."

"Well, you do, now," Chuck replied. "And it isn't going to be over, any time soon, so get used it."

"Okay, enough!" Nate said, taking charge. "I think we should open a bottle of champagne and start enjoying ourselves."

"Great idea, Archibald," Blair said, smiling. "I'll go get some champagne flutes."

She went to the bar, and then returned to the table, flutes in hand. Nate filled each flute, handing them off to each of his friends, as he did so.

"A toast," Chuck said, raising his glass. "To our future! May we all be successful, and happy."

"And best friends," Blair added.

"And best friends," he repeated, smiling at his wife.

"To our future!" Nate and Serena chorused, as they all clinked their glasses together.

* * *

"Look at them," Serena said, as she leaned back against Nate's chest. "It's hard to believe that they've been through so much hurt and heartbreak, to get to this point."

Nate smiled as he watched his best friends dance to the slow jazz, being played by the band. Their foreheads were touching, Chuck's arm around her waist, Blair's right hand resting against his chest. Chuck was holding her left hand in his own, kissing the tips of her fingers, gently, as they swayed on the spot.

"I know we like to give them a hard time, but you have to admit - they are cute."

Serena sighed. "Yeah, they are."

He pressed a kiss to her temple, and leaned his head against hers.

"For the record; if you ever wanted to move to Hawaii, I'd totally join you."

She grinned. "You would?"

"Of course, I would."

She turned slightly and leaned up to kiss him. "You're a good man, Natie."

He laughed. "_Oh_-kay... the champagne has definitely gone to your head, if you're calling me 'Natie'."

She giggled. "Shut up! I'm not drunk."

"Oh, you so are," Nate disagreed. "You finished the bottle, on your own!"

She shrugged. "I was thirsty."

"God, you're crazy," he said, laughing.

She winked at him. "You love it."

He smirked, and pecked her lips. "Sure do."


End file.
